En un sueño
by Elmund9
Summary: "Debe ser difícil, que alguien haya fijado tu destino antes de que pudieras siquiera hablar" post Stars, Usagi defiende en un sueño sus sentimientos por Mamoru.


En un sueño

Usagi había estado soñando en su boda con Mamoru. Extrañamente era consciente de las similitudes de ese sueño con las visiones enviadas por el rey Endimion años atrás. Por un segundo se preguntó si quizá así había sido la boda de su futura yo, o si tal vez el sueño era completamente creación de Mamoru y ella lo había hecho suyo en algún momento de su vida.

Los dos caminaban hacía la capilla vestidos de blanco, ella reposando su mano en el antebrazo de él se dejaba conducir sin ofrecer resistencia. Mamoru tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Usagi reía abiertamente de felicidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mundo se volvió gris. Mamoru la miró confundído antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo junto a todos los invitados excepto uno.

Sentada en una silla, una mujer recargada en un bastón la esperaba a unos pasos de distancia. A Usagi se le figuró que parecía una bruja.

—Debe ser difícil— dijo la desconocida con una voz ronca—: que alguien haya fijado tu destino antes de que pudieras siquiera hablar.

Usagi escuchó las palabras de la bruja sin entender qué es lo qué la mujer quería dar a entender. Ser una Sailor Scout era tanto su destino como tener un maravilloso cabello rubio que podía crecer más de un metro. Nació con ello y ella era la responsable de lo que pasará.

—Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia —Usagi dijo tras unos breves segundos de reflexión —Soy una superheroina que salva personas, porque así Yo lo elegí.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Segura que nadie, digamos Luna, te obligó a hacerlo? Quizás ella te dijo que ese era tú destino...

Esas palabras pudieron haber funcionado en la niña de catorce años que odiaba las obligaciones de ser una Scout, esa niña que ponía su vida en riesgo todas las semanas con lágrimas en los ojos, pero para la mujer de veinte frente a la bruja la noción era ridícula.

—Era mi "destino" únicamente porque trabaje para ello. Fui yo quien quizo salvar a Naru, fui yo quien eligió mantener el broche, fue mi desición seguir siendo Sailor Moon ¿He sufrido? Sí —Usagi sonrió —Pero también he sido inmensamente féliz.

La bruja accedió con la cabeza, su cabello blanco ocultaba su frente y un manto blanco el resto de su cuerpo, pero aún así Usagi pudo notar a la mujer relajarse.

—Pero el destino sigue siendo cruel contigo, pues te ha forzado a amar a un hombre seco que únicamente te quiere por su pasado con una princesa muerta.

Incluso a los quince, Usagi hubiera encontrado la propuesta entera de la bruja ofensiva. Ni siquiera durante el momento que él rompió con ella, Usagi había resentido los sentimientos de Serenity por Endimión. Era un amor digno de adorar y más aún de poseer.

Eran sentimientos que habían atravesado la barrera de la muerte y los habían hecho encontrarse de nuevo. A encontrarlo a él, a su amado.

—Mamoru es un hombre amable y gentil, lleno de sueños y amor ¿Seco? Obviamente nunca has hablado con él. Además, señora, usted no tienes mi corazón para saber lo que siento. No tienes mis ojos para ver lo que yo veo —Usagi sentenció con mejillas rojas y brazos cruzados —¡¿Qué tiene de malo que nuestro amor empezó en una vida pasada?!

—¡Tanta ira! ¿He ofendido con la verdad quizá?

—No, me has ofendido con la mentira.

—¿Lo he hecho? No, mi niña —la bruja sacudió su cabeza —, lo único que señale es que antes de recordar sus vidas pasadas, apenas y soportaban la presencia del otro. Él, especialmente, era cruel contigo. No, aún no saltes a defenderlo; sus palabras y acciones te hirieron.. y después, ¿recuerdas cuando te olvidó tras Beryl? Ofendió tu inteligencia con ofensas, "cabeza de albóndigas" , ese es el grado de amor que sentía por ti.

Los labios de la bruja dibujaron una sonrisa triste antes de continuar.

—Recuperó sus recuerdos, los de la princesa, y decidió utilizarte como el reemplazo de sus sueños de la infancia, olvidando feliz cómo te trato. Tú eras una niña y él un adulto, y aún así usó palabras crueles hasta el último momento. Es un hombre despreciable, al que el destino te ha forzado a amar.

Usagi había escuchado todo con furia contenida, deseaba pararse y salir corriendo del lugar, además de que existía un deseo de golpear a la bruja creciendo en ella con fuerza. Sin embargo, parecía que la única forma de escapar del sueño sería hablando con la anciana.

Se recordó así misma su enfrentamiento con Galaxia. Si había podido hablar con su corazón a la asesina de sus amigos, entonces podría mantener una conversación con la bruja que solamente odiaba a su prometido.

Respiró unos segundos antes de comenzar su defensa.

—No necesito defenderlo por actuar como un abusivo de primaria. Él ya se disculpó por eso, también por lo que me dijo cuando rompimos. No está orgulloso de como actuó en su pasado y ambos estamos felices de su cambio.

La bruja negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

—Pobre niña. Tan dispuesta estás a perdonarlo; siempre le diste más de lo que merecía. Era un hombre cruel contigo y te enamoraste de él, por eso sigues siendo ciega a lo frío y seco que es en el presente.

—Me enamore de él cuando lo conocí como Tuxedo Mask y salvaba mi vida, perdone sus errores porque puso su vida en juego por mi siempre y, le vuelvo a repetir, ambos nos amamos.

—¿De Tuxedo Mask? ¿No de Mamoru? Es bueno que admitas que el hombre detrás del antifaz no es de tu gusto.

—Mamoru es Tuxedo Mask...¿que hay con usted y su deseo de imaginar que Mamoru o yo somos menos que la suma de nuestras partes? Y sí, lo amo en todas sus facetas —Usagi recordó algo en ese instante y sintió su cara y iluminarse por la idea — Hablando de facetas, quizás, usted es la que no recuerda al Caballero de la Luna, ¡la manifestación del deseo de Mamoru de protegerme!

— Y aún así, en cuanto recuperó sus recuerdos rompió tu corazón.

—Lo hizo para mantenerme a salvó... además, ya le dije, se disculpó por ello.

—¿"Se disculpó"? Oh, pobre niña, siempre besando sus manos teñidas de pecado —la bruja continuó tras un largo respiro —El amor de Serenity siempre ha sido una horrible loza sobre ti.

—Yo soy Serenity.

—¿Lo eres? Serenity no es Usagi Tuskino, pero te condena a un pasado lleno de violencia y aún futuro de desamor.

Usagi apretó los puños de sus manos y rechinó sus dientes. Estaba harta de la bruja que quería imponer su visión sobre los sentimientos de ella. Tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—El amor entre Endimion y yo fue tan fuerte que nos hizo volver a encontrarnos. Somos la mejor Historia de Amor desde siempre — Usagi sentenció orgullosa —Nuestro futuro, nosotros lo construimos y estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que él estará conmigo por los años por venir.

—Tanta ingenuidad, ¿crees que su capricho contigo no acabará en cuanto dejes de lucir como princesa?

—Al igual que mi corazón, veo que desconoce el corazón de él.

La bruja pareció perder la voz por unos segundos, pero después de recuperar su resolución siguió el ataque contra Mamoru.

—Un hombre que sigue a niñas de secundaria no es una persona de corazón puro, así que desconocer cómo trabaja su corazón es ciertamente, lo mejor.

Usagi ya no era una niña, así que podía entender lo escandalizante de un joven de diecisiete saliendo con una alumna de secundaria que era más una niña que una mujer.

—Nos conocimos como adultos en el Milenio de Plata. Y hasta hace pocos años él estaba poco interesado en darme más que un beso.

Su aparente apatía la había molestado por tres años. Se sentía poco deseada durante ese periodo pero poco después de cumplir dieciocho, vió a un niño de catorce y descubrió que las reservas de su novio eran nacidas del conocimiento de la diferencia de edades.

Catorce era prácticamente una niña y en retrospectiva a los dos les faltaba madurez en aquel entonces.

Aún así, eso solo le daba más certeza de cuanto él la amaba. Ella se había vuelto su familia y él estaría a su lado sin importar su apariencia o edad.

—De nuevo admites que tú relación se debe a sus vidas pasadas. Él amaba un sueño suficiente para proyectarlo en tí.

—Todos proyectamos nuestros sueños en nuestra vida —Usagi dijo mientras agitaba la mano en desacuerdo —Tengo el mejor amor en este mundo: mi propio príncipe que está siempre a mi lado, que confía en mí incluso cuando yo no lo hago. Tengo a alguien quién toma mi mano en las buenas y las malas...y yo lo amo. No sé cuántas veces debo decirlo, pero de nuevo, lo amo.

Una comisura en el labio de la bruja fue la señal de Usagi de que estaba apunto de escuchar más veneno contra su amado. Por lo menos, ya no estaba enojada, simplemente desepcionada de la falta de visión de la bruja.

—¿Qué hay de Seiya?

La pregunta despertó a Usagi de su creciente apatía.

—Él, ella, tenía más chispa, más fuego del que jamás ha tenido tu frío novio. Tú saliste con Seiya, disfrutaste el tiempo juntos, te trajo felicidad cuando Endimion únicamente conjuro tristeza. Te amaba, pero Tokio de Cristal te prohibió la felicidad a su lado.

Usagi recordó esos momentos con claridad. Esas mañanas que no recibía postales de Mamoru y las tardes sin llamadas que le recordarán su voz. Seiya había sido un buen amigo para distraerse de su pesar.

Muchas veces, Usagi había temido una confesión de amor. Entonces, ella hubiera tenido que finalizar sus salidas con Seiya. Por cruel que fuera, ella necesitaba a Seiya, alguien sin lazos con Mamoru para sostenerse de pie, pero no podía "salir" con Seiya en otra calidad que no fuera de amigos.

Ella había sufrido mucho y más de una vez se recordaba que Mamoru estaba ocupado, porque incluso pensar en otra opción le rasgaba el corazón.

—Estas llorando —la bruja dijo con su vieja voz y después le dió un pañuelo blanco a Usagi para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Mamoru estaba muerto — Usagi apenas consiguió sacar esas palabras, ahogada por el pesar —Yo no lo sentí... debí...no..yo no...y él estaba..

Hubo varios minutos de sollozos interrumpidos hasta que finalmente la joven consiguió calmarse un poco.

—Prefería creer que no tenía tiempo para mi que pensar que algo malo le había pasado —Usagi dijo con una voz entrecortada —Mil veces me convencí que él estaba bien, solo ocupado. Me decía "si algo le pasará, lo sabré", y aún así...

La bruja se acercó un poco y acarició la cabeza de la joven con un cariño casi maternal.

—Este amor que tienes por él, únicamente te causa dolor, y aún así...

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Basta de despreciar mis sentimientos! ¡Y a él!

Usagi se puso de pie y empujó a la mujer. Lo más irritante de la situación era que no había malicia en la bruja, simplemente un deseo mal guiado de ayudarla.

—¡Él es una persona llena de amor, y estoy harta de escuchar tus palabras!—Usagi se forzó a decir esa palabras sin gritar.

—Sí, y por ello sufrirás.

El mundo donde estaban se desvaneció y Usagi despertó salivando sobre una hoja de libreta, a su lado, descansando sobre sus brazos dormía Mamoru.

Era irónico que ella anhelará la protección de sus brazos cuando era él quien solía ser la víctima de cada nuevo enemigo. Recordó las palabras de la anciana mientras lo veía descansar sobre la mesa ajeno de la extraña pesadilla de Usagi.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella frase de la bruja, pues una vez su madre Selene habló con ella en privado y le recordó lo fugaz que sería la vida de Endimion frente a la de Serenity y como un día estaría sola llorando la muerte de él a pesar de los siglos.

—Vale la pena — Usagi dijo sin apartar sus ojos de su amado. Cualquier sufrimiento que le deparará el futuro era pequeño en comparación de vivir un día al lado de él.

—¿Dijiste algo? — Mamoru arrugó la frente e intentó abrir un ojo pero era obvio que aún seguía al borde del sueño.

—Te amo — le dijo y llevó una mano a su cabello negro.

—Yo también te amo — el alcanzó a decir antes de ser derrotado por el sueño. Había una sonrisa en sus labios y a ella le pareció la persona más perfecta en el mundo en ese instante. Realmente estaba muy feliz de poder amarlo.

Usagi cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir. Esta vez, nadie perturbó sus sueños de amor.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado leer esto.**

 **Esta es mi respuesta a la mayoría de los Seiya/Usagi fics donde creen que si no fuera por Tokio de Cristal, Usagi se hubiera ido con Seiya, cuando es obvio que lo que pasa es que ama a Mamoru y simplemente quiere vivir con él.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios.**


End file.
